


Thicker Than Water

by theprodigypenguin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus x Scorpius - Freeform, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, CC Compliant, Comfort, Cursed Child compliant, Gen, James x Teddy, Jeddy because i like jeddy, Just a family story, Lowkey scorbus, M/M, Mostly james being a bro to albus, No other ships oof, Not really a romance story, Post Cursed Child, Scorbus, Scorpius/Albus, Teddy x James, jeddy, scorpius x albus - Freeform, teddy/james - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprodigypenguin/pseuds/theprodigypenguin
Summary: James Sirius Potter loves his family, and he isn't shy about announcing it. He'll say it to their faces and say it to whoever is listening, that he loves his parents and his amazing sister, his cousins, aunts and uncles, even his ever frustrating younger brother, Albus. Difficult he may be to talk to sometimes, James still loves him, even if he struggles to make Albus understand that; but when Albus disappears not once, but three times, before the first term back at school is even halfway over, James starts to wonder, maybe he didn't tell Albus he loved him nearly enough, and worries if he didn't start saying it sooner, he'd lose his chance to entirely.{{Takes place during and after the events of "The Cursed Child"))





	Thicker Than Water

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write with James for a while now and honestly can't believe I managed to finish this. I had to type it out on my phone because I broke my index finger, so it took about a week to finish writing and editing. I really love James so I really hope I wrote his character well (and everyone else's too of course).
> 
> There is no real romantic relationship written about, but there are vague calls to Scorbus and Jeddy, so you can interpret it however you guys want. The main theme, though, is brotherhood, and James' relationship with Albus. I hope you enjoy it!

James Sirius Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts started off fantastic. It would be his second year as captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, of which his cousin was part of, acting as a Chaser. It would be exciting when trials came up, because his little sister, Lily Luna, and younger cousin, Hugo, would be trying out for positions on the team alongside he and Rose. With their family's history with Quidditch in their blood, he was certain they'd both make it onto the team. It would be the greatest Quidditch team the school had seen since his father played Seeker so many years ago.

Of course, he would have preferred his brother to join their top notch team, he'd make an excellent Beater, but unfortunately Albus was a Slytherin, and seemed to detest Quidditch and everything about it. That was fine, though. Things were still looking up.

James was an excellent student, Transfiguration was his best subject, Charms and Potions were fun enough to keep his attention, he was a favorite of the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and he even had a good time in his Divination and Muggle Studies classes. He didn't have much luck in his Care of Magical Creatures class, but he tried his hardest if only for Hagrid's approval.

On paper he was excellent, but face to face with the magical beasts that Rubeus Hagrid loved so much, and James had absolutely no idea what to do. Even in classes he wasn't good with, he excelled with the professors, and enjoyed the work. He was well liked by the majority of the school in fact, made friends with anyone under the castle roof, and was usually the one laughing loudest in the Great Hall during meal times, or making others laugh if he wasn't.

Everything was going great, he had fun on the train, discussing his summer with his friends, looking through their schedules and planning their next trip to Hogsmede, but things began spiraling quickly downwards, even before they'd reached Hogwarts.

The old Trolley Witch was a quiet one, so when she started carting her way down the aisle at top speed, shrieking about train jumpers, eyes wild, James had to note it.

"What's that about?" He'd asked aloud, leaning towards the door of the compartment as his friend hummed, twisting something between his hands.

"Woman's finally gone mad you figure, all those years dealing with kids."

"She said something about train jumping?"

"Sounds fun if you ask me."

It definitely did, but James didn't think that was allowed, otherwise he absolutely would have tried by now. The strange occurance faded from his mind, until he stepped from the train out onto the platform that lead to the school.

It was a habit now, to peer over the shorter heads until he spotted bright red decorated with bows, sifting through the sea of students until he'd reached his sister, who was bouncing on her heels next to Hugo and his older sister Rose, who didn't look too excited.

"I tried to talk to Al," she said without looking at James, her keen eyes panning around the platform. "Didn't get far with it."

"Mum or dad owled you?" James asked, feeling his mouth dry up at the memory of what happened between Albus and their father, just hours ago it seemed.

James had been standing in front of the bathroom mirror lamenting over his hair when the voices of his father and brother echoed through the house, ending with Albus storming down the hallway, as their arguments usually did. James had quickly stepped out of the bathroom to cut his brother off, hands up and a smile on his face.

The expression that Albus was wearing, green eyes like poison snapping to James' face, stole his voice, and he had absolutely no idea what to say to make him stop from storming out of the house. Albus fought and argued with their father all the time, but James had never seen that look on his face before. He didn't know what to say, to do, to make his brother smile.

Honestly speaking, he hadn't been able to really make him smile for years now.

As a last resort, his father had written his aunt and uncle, asking if Rose would try talking to Albus on the train, but it clearly hadn't gone well. The two of them had been inseparable once upon a time, but that friendship had ended when that between Albus and Scorpius Malfoy started.

James didn't dislike Scorpius, really. They talked in passing at times, usually when Albus wasn't around, and the young Malfoy seemed to be a very kind hearted and deeply gentle soul. Sometimes James wondered how the Sorting Hat could have possibly placed him in Slytherin of all houses.

Still, he couldn't argue that these severe problems between Albus and their father had only started after Scorpius Malfoy was introduced. Sometimes James got the idea that maybe their father just didn't like that Albus was in Slytherin, and used Scorpius Malfoy as an excuse to argue about Albus' acting up, but was Harry Potter really that bias?

James set a hand on Rose's shoulder and smiled at her when she looked up at him. "Don't worry too much over it, Rosie, Al is difficult, but things always work out in the end without too many problems."

"This is different, James," Rose said in almost a hiss. "Al's face... there was something going on in his head, I could see something reckless in his eyes."

"He is a Slytherin remember, he always looks like that. I know he appreciates you worrying, even if he doesn't say it."

"Sure he does."

"Let me talk to him," James decided, dropping a hand onto Lily's head and ruffling her hair, messing up the bows tied up in her red braids. "He's my little brother so he's my responsibility."

"I definitely don't envy you," Rose stated, looking to her left where Hugo was yanking on her arm, trying to get her to move towards the carriages. "This is the worst I ever have to deal with."

"We'll join you in a minute," James promised, turning and pushing Lily to follow Rose, before starting his search for his brother.

Instead of looking for Albus directly, he searched for the platinum blond of Scorpius Malfoy's hair, as they were always next to each other (and frankly his hair was easier to spot in a crowd than Albus'), but after several sweeps of his eyes over the bustling crowd of students, he hadn't found either Slytherin, and after a moment, he was alone on the train platform, fingertips buzzing and something sour in his mouth.

"There you are!" The short Charms professor chided at James when he stepped through the gates at last, holding a clipboard and waving a quill. "State your name!"

"You've known me for six years professor," James argued, before shaking his head. "Never mind. Is my brother on there?"

"Your brother?" Professor Flitwick looked at his clipboard, flipping through the pages before his nose scrunched up. "No Albus Potter," he said, and James felt his blood run cold as things seemed to click into place.

The argument between Albus and their father, the Trolley Witch yelling about train jumpers, Rose's uneasy statement about Albus being reckless, and the absence of both Albus and Scorpius. They were gone, missing, runaways, but the more James prodded for answers, the more questions he had.

It was days before James heard anything new. His father was in a panic, the school was tense, students whispered behind their hands about Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy running away.

"Doing dark magic you see?"

"Couple years they'll come back as Dark Wizards."

James was on edge the entire time, going so far as to insist he walk Lily to her classes, just to be safe. He was already missing one little sibling, he didn't want to miss another.

When Albus finally turned up, it was at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, unconscious with Scorpius Malfoy cradling him, trying to revive him, his arm at a broken angle. James wouldn't soon wipe from his memory the sight of his father carrying Albus, rushing through the corridors towards the hospital, looking pale white.

James had no idea what had happened, and whenever he tried to ask Albus about it after he'd been released from hospital, Albus just turned his back to him. He was rarely in the Gryffindor common room these days (and wait, where did James get the idea that Albus was a Slytherin?), so James had to search hard for him whenever he wanted to talk to him.

He sat next to Albus at every meal, but Albus would always stare speechless at his plate, picking the food on it, taking a nibble and dropping his fork as if the feast was terrible, his face contorting. He would scratch at the red on his tie, mutter and pull at his robes, pick at the Gryffindor crest on the chest of his robes. He'd torn off two crests from two sets of robes, and was working on a third before James was able to catch him and scold him about it.

Scorpius, James noticed, was suffering silently as well. He hadn't spoken to Albus since the Forbidden Forest, and James felt a knot forming in his throat every time he saw them pass each other. Scorpius and Albus would lock eyes, look hopeful, then duck their heads and pass each other. Why? They were such good friends before, weren't they? Albus was so miserable... and Scorpius...

The harassment from the other students seemed to have gotten worse, like Scorpius alone made them bolder. James caught Ravenclaw's dumping ink across his books, Gryffindor's shoving Scorpius against the corridor walls and knocking his books from his hands, Hufflepuff's whispering loudly behind their hands, just enough so Scorpius was clearly able to hear their scathing insults.

Scorpius had always been a target for cruel words and actions, but they'd always been subdued, and it was dizzying in a way to realize that Albus' presence around Scorpius was what had prevented the bullying to escalate. As if two targets were harder to get at.

As if the bullies were afraid to go at Scorpius when Albus Potter was around.

Then, of course, the worst came again, when Albus disappeared a second time. James only remembered his father, Aunt Hermione, the Headmistress, and Draco Malfoy tearing down the hall, Harry clinging to a withered old piece of parchment. James had wanted to follow, knowing this was obviously about Albus, but was dragged on to his next class by a friend.

He heard from a Slytherin, James recognized him as Craig Bowker Jr, that both Albus and Scorpius had gotten into a boat of trouble, that the Headmistress had essentially bled the Slytherin house points dry and taken away the boy's Christmas break, in addition to giving them detentions for the rest of the year.

"Whatever mess they got themselves into, I'm surprised they weren't expelled."

"Do you know what happened?" It was Polly Chapman who asked.

"No one's saying anything," Craig admitted, "but Draco Malfoy, he's that ex-death eater see, Harry Potter, of course we know him, and even the Minister of Magic are here! They did something really bad I think."

James felt that tingle in his fingertips again, and soon as he was free he went in search of his brother, finding him standing with Scorpius tugging his robes, looking far more comfortable than he had before. James decided he looked much more natural in green than red (those were Slytherin robes, right? Merlin did his head ache... was his brother jumping houses? Why did he have such distinct memories of Albus being a Gryffindor when he knew he wasn't? It must have been a very vivid dream).

Scorpius was beaming as he swayed on his feet flipping through a book, and before James could approach them, a door opened in front of them and out came Madam Pomfrey.

"Both along now, let me look you boys over before I send you back to your common room."

"At the hospital twice in just a few weeks," Albus droned to Scorpius, whose smile twitched down a fraction. "I didn't even get hurt this time."

"Better to check now than to be sorry later on."

James decided to let them go for now, getting a check up was important after all, and instead went in search of his father, whom he found talking with Draco Malfoy, both somewhat stiff and anxious.

"Dad?" Harry's head turned so he could look at James. "Sorry for interrupting... is Albus okay? I mean he's disappeared twice now."

"Don't worry about it, James," Harry assured. "It's fixed now, I hope."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, son."

"But do you know why he ran off like he did? I mean, I know Al is spontaneous and impulsive, but it's not like him to-"

"James, I said not to worry," Harry interrupted. "I'll be talking to Albus later to get the full story, but what I do know...," he seemed to pale a bit. "It isn't the business of the school to know these things. Alright?"

"But I'm not the school, I'm his brother. Shouldn't I know?"

"Maybe he should," Draco offered, and Harry shook his head at him before looking back at James.

"It's late, I'm returning home in just a bit, I'd like you to get back to your dorm and sleep. It's been a stressful first few weeks of school I imagine, but everything is fine now."

James opened his mouth to protest, but ended up sighing and turning around. "Goodnight."

"Your mother and I will write you. Oh and James, son... don't bother your brother about this."

James didn't say anything in response. Those words, it was like his father just told him not to be a brother. It was in his job description to bother Albus, that's what brothers did. Whatever was going on, James really didn't like it, and with every intention of talking to Albus the next morning, whether he wanted to talk or not, he went to bed.

Only to wake up to the news that his brother, his stupid, stupid brother, was yet again, _missing;_ along with Scorpius Malfoy.

The entire school enlisted to find them, James was one shock away from a heart attack it felt, one arm tightly wrapped around Lily as Professor Longbottom yelled out corridors and castle sections for groups of four and five to check over. He looked in clear distress, but that wasn't unusual. He cared deeply for Albus after all, for all of the Potter's, so for one of them to go missing not once, but three times, before the first term had even ended? It was heart wrenching, and James was teetering on the edge of terror.

"I'm checking the Quidditch pitch," Craig Bowker decided with a confident stride towards the door. "Potter, you know your brother, where would he be?"

"Not the Quidditch pitch," James stated. "I'll check the edge of the forest, that's where they were last time. Someone check the edge of the lake!"

"This is stupid," Polly Chapman said, "just let them run away."

"We don't need them here anyway."

"A little less muck out of Hogwarts."

James ignored them, ordered Lily to stay with Professor Longbottom, then took off towards the edge of the forest, riding his broom there to make the search faster.

Hovering high off the ground, he tried to spot something he recognized, the green of Albus' robes, the pale platinum of Scorpius' hair, but nothing caught his eye, until a sudden flash of green seemed to strike into the air from the Quidditch pitch.

James stared in confusing, assessing in his mind that Craig Bowker had gone that way, and turned the end of his broom towards the pitch.

He froze, hands squeezing the broomstick so tight he felt the wood splinter into his hands, as a gut wrenching, blood curdling scream seemed to fill and consume the air around him.

One loud, long scream, then a pause, followed by a second scream. From the Quidditch pitch. James shot towards it, holding on with one hand as he brandished his wand with the other, prepared for a fight, but when he passed over the stands at last and started to lower, there was no one to be seen.

The only one there was Craig Bowker Jr, lying in the grass on his side. At first, James was furious, his little brother was missing and Craig Bowker was taking a nap, but as he jumped off his broom and snatched it from the sky, stomping towards the boy's form, his steps faltered.

Black eyes, listless and clouded, stared at him, the Slytherin turned awkwardly on his side with his arms twisted, face white like parchment.

The broom fell from James' hand, tumbled to the grass, and he inched forward, slowly getting to his knee and reaching a trembling hand to feel Craig's neck. Still, silent, he didn't breathe, didn't blink. Lifeless.

But where was Albus? Who had screamed?

"James!" His head lifted at the call to see Professor Longbottom tearing across the field, wide eyed with other students and teachers behind him.

James pulled his hand away from Craig, eyes locked on the teachers as they stopped in a half circle around them.

"Gone," he said. "He's...," his head shook. "Where's my brother? Why is this happening, Professor? Where is my brother?"

He felt his voice raising, eyes finding Lily, Rose, and Hugo trying to push through the crowd. Lily couldn't see this, see a corpse.

James stood with some trouble on his shaky legs, leaving his broom and passing the professors, going right to Lily and hugging her, hiding her so she couldn't see Craig Bowker.

"James, is it Al, did we find him?" Lily gasped out, whacking a hand against him as he started to lead her backwards out of the crowd. "Stop that, where's Albus? What's going on? James? James where's Albus?"

"Don't go over there Lily," James croaked, squeezing her. "It's not Al... don't look over there."

"But where's Al?!"

James didn't know, and not knowing terrified him, he couldn't seem to let go of Lily, who was kicking at his feet in a wild attempt at being released. He only let her go when they were in the castle and Ginny was coming towards them, eyes misty and arms out. She took Lily into her embrace, James stepped back, holding his right hand as if he wanted to rub away the clammy feeling of Craig's cold skin.

"I saw this green flash," James was explaining to the teachers, to his father. "Over by the Quidditch pitch. I flew for it, but I heard screaming just after."

"After? You heard it after?"

"After, yes."

"You're certain?"

"Yes," James grit the word out, Neville looked at Harry with pursed lips.

"That light..."

"How he died," Harry finished. "The killing curse..."

James felt dizzy, hands curling into fists. "That's forbidden dark magic! Who in this decade would use it?!"

"James-"

"You're not thinking Al would-"

"No!" Harry snapped. "Al is missing, Scorpius Malfoy is missing, something happened to them, and we are going to find out what! Until then, you will stay within the castle, you will not leave."

"Dad, I wanna help!"

"You'll help by staying put, watching over your sister, do you understand?"

James didn't argue that, he couldn't argue when Lily was involved, but he still felt sick, "What about Al?"

"We'll find him," Harry said simply.

How long it took, James didn't know. Suddenly it was Halloween, and the next morning, Albus was at breakfast, sitting with Scorpius as if nothing had happened. They shrugged when people asked them where they'd been, Scorpius paled and Albus went rigid when they were asked about Craig.

They walked closer to each other than usual, heads bowed towards each other and whispering in low voices so no one else could hear them, lost in their own world.

The rumors had gotten more extravagant, people were spreading around that Scorpius had killed Craig Bowker, that he and Albus had killed him together, then successfully covered it up. James didn't believe it, neither did Lily or Hugo.

"Bloody ridiculous!" James had exclaimed, and Rose had just stared at him, looking as if she wanted to add her input, but decided against it.

After Halloween, everything seemed to return to normal. Albus didn't disappear again, he and Scorpius were present for every meal and every class, lead to and from their dorm and classes by Professor Slughorn or Professor Longbottom, whoever was available.

The rumors continued, the whispers, snide comments, and sniggers. People still pushed Scorpius in the halls, messed with his homework, they still snarled insults at Albus that had James burning in anger, but while before now, both would react miserably, Albus flinging himself into a fight and Scorpius ducking his head, now they simply stared at whoever had spurred the bullying, then looked at each other before laughing.

Laughing, of all things. As if the bullies that had harassed them for the past four years weren't that big of a deal anymore.

In fact, they seemed to have gotten bolder, more confident in a way. Scorpius especially, though Rose certainly didn't look happy about the young Malfoy's sudden boost of bravery.

"He asked me out," she said when James asked her what was wrong, her face cold and eyes dark and steely. "Scorpius Malfoy asked me out."

"Oh!" James breathed the word. "What did you say?"

"I told him no," Rose answered. "Why would I go out with him, James? Do you know what kind of person he is? The things people say about him?"

James frowned at that. "People say Al isn't my brother, but we both know he is. They call him a Squib, and he's clearly not. People start a lot of rumors, don't you think maybe, just maybe, they're untrue?"

"I overheard my mum talking," Rose said, sitting on a bench outside and staring at a closed book in her lap, "her and your dad. They were talking about Time Turners; _illegal_ Time Turners."

"So?"

"What do you mean so?" Rose glared at him. "People think the Malfoy's couldn't have kids, so Draco Malfoy sent his wife into the past using a Time Turner, where she... you know... with You-Know-Who... and that's how Scorpius was born."

"Merlin I have **_always_** hated that rumor!" James snapped. "First of all, you've seen photos of Tom Riddle, yea? You put his genes with Astoria Greengrass and you don't get a pale eyed platinum blonde. He looks exactly like Draco! Second, why would he send his ill wife back in time to sleep with the Dark Lord who ruined his life? Do you really think that lowly of the Malfoy's? Third, where the devil would they even get a Time Turner?"

"I have read a lot, James," Rose stood up. "Books, newspapers, first hand accounts of the war; I've researched forever, I know the Malfoy family, I know their reputation, and I do not want to associate with the son of Voldemort!"

"Book research leaves a lot to desire against first hand association," James said simply. "I like Scorpius, and I don't believe those rumors; never did and never will, and you shouldn't either. Rosie you're the smartest person I know, surely you understand how ridiculous the rumors are?!"

"He killed a boy from his own house, you saw the light!"

"I saw light, I didn't see Scorpius murdering anyone!" James threw his arms up. "Merlin's sake, Rose! I'm not asking you to marry him! Just give him a chance, he's a good kid!"

"Why do you like him so much, then?" Rose demanded. "Exactly how well do you know him?"

"Better than you it seems!" James scoffed, then sighed, shoulders sagging. "Look, give him the benefit of the doubt. Scorpius Malfoy has never done a single thing to hurt you, or me, or Albus, or anyone for that matter. Would you be more willing to befriend him if he was a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw, or does your bias of the Malfoy name reach beyond Hogwarts houses?"

Rose grit her teeth and looked away. James folded his arms, standing a little straighter and staring up at the gray sky. Flakes of snow were drifting down to blanket the castle in a beautiful sheet of white.

"Give him a chance, Rosie. If not for his sake, then for the sake of knowledge." This seemed to pique her interest, and she eyed James. "You heard me. Who better to discover the truth about Scorpius Malfoy than Rose Granger-Weasley, the brightest witch to attend Hogwarts since her own mother? Be nice to him. I'm not telling you to jump his bones, just be civilized and try to get along. He's Al's best friend, Rosie. What in this world makes him smile aside from Scorpius?"

Rose just huffed through her nose and turned away, hugging her book to her chest. "For the sake of knowledge, fine; and for the sake of Albus, I guess."

"Thank you." James felt so relieved that the argument was over that his shoulders sagged heavily, until Rose glanced sideways at him.

"Have you talked to Albus about what happened yet?"

"I've tried, but I can never get to him before he's ushered to classes, meals, or his dorm."

"Mum and dad won't tell me anything," Rose admitted, pulling a curly strand of hair that had fallen into her face, shaken from her ponytail. "Have you heard anything from yours?"

"Not a peep from my parents, but I've seen dad and Mister Malfoy passing the halls together sometimes, like they're checking on the boys. Headmistress McGonagall won't say anything either."

"Tried Hagrid? He might let something slip."

"He doesn't know any more than us."

"Professor Longbottom?"

"Suppose I could try, but I get the feeling he won't have anything to say either. You know... Scorpius might say something," Rose turned a glare on him again, and he held his hands up. "Never mind, I'll just see if I can get Al alone."

Of course, even for the amazing James Sirius Potter, it was a challenge to so much as greet his brother for the next few weeks. He was always getting escorted, watched by dutiful teachers, and it was starting to both annoy and panic James. Why were the professors keeping such a close eye on Albus anyway? Did they think he'd run off again? That he was dangerous? Or in danger himself, Merlin forbid?

James had no idea, and he didn't get a break in his struggles until one day before Christmas break, where he found Albus and Scorpius in the back of the library. Albus was leaning over a recent copy of the Daily Prophet flattened on the table, while Scorpius scratched away in a notebook bound in black leather. Most likely notes.

"I can't fucking believe this!" Albus hissed out, hands curled into shaking fists that wrinkled the edges of the newspaper. "You'd think there'd be some article, at least a paragraph, of a murderous dark witch being sent to Azkaban, but no!"

James felt himself blanch, ducking behind the closest row of books before either could see him, pushing copies of "Hogwarts: A History" and "Dragon Keeping for Dummies" aside so he could peer at the table just as Scorpius looked up, brow drawn, looking back and forth before leaning over the table to get closer to Albus.

"Are you that surprised?" He asked in a quiet voice. "Albus if the wizarding world actually learned about her, about who she is, they could fall into a panic."

"She's in Azkaban, what harm could she do now?"

"A lot." Scorpius closed his book and pushed it aside. "There are still a lot of dark wizards out there, ex-death-eaters who are still loyal to Voldemort. Revealing her existence will just give them hope, give them power. They could start recruiting again, try to bust her out. Let's face it, Azkaban isn't the most secure of prisons. They boast of being the best, but look at their track record. Barty Crouch Jr, Sirius Black, the break out of 1996."

"Matters of circumstance. Del- the Augery," he spit the name, "has no power where she is."

"But if we reveal her identity, then she will have power. Fear. People will be afraid of her, a lot of people, and that's what she wants. She wants the publicity to strengthen her own prowess, to collect supporters, to bring about eternal darkness... the eternal darkness that I saw..."

"I'm not afraid of her," Albus said, eyes narrowed, and Scorpius narrowed his lips into a thin line. "She can't do anything to us anymore, Scorpius. Aren't you supposed to be _The Unbothered_ now?"

"I mean... I'm unbothered by bullies now," Scorpius argued. "Gryffindor's locking me in closets is a lot less scary than a dark witch torturing me and making it so my best friend never existed."

Albus leaned back, head falling back with a heavy sigh as Scorpius reached out to close the Prophet.

"Listen, it is over right now, but who knows what might happen in the next few weeks, or months, or years? Voldemort didn't return until your dad was fourteen."

"You think this monster is going to come back?"

Scorpius folded his hands and twirled his thumbs, staring down. "Think of it this way. There are a lot of dark wizards, dangerous, evil wizards, locked up in Azkaban. We can keep the wizarding world from learning of her existence, but the only leverage she has in prison is her blood, her birthright. She is going to use that birthright to her advantage, no doubt about that, and if she was able to manipulate us, she's going to be able to manipulate Azkaban prisoners who've been stuck in a cell for the past who knows how many years.

"And that's not the scariest part, Al," his voice dropped quieter. "The world that I saw... dark wizards can learn to control Dementors. They obeyed Voldemort, they might obey... the Augery. She can fly without a broom, we've seen how strong she is, the only reason she lost this time is because so many stronger wizards were fighting her down. Harry Potter, my dad, the Minister of Magic, former Auror Ron Granger-Weasley, your mom; you and I didn't help much I imagine but every bit counts. She was greatly overwhelmed by overpowered wizards and witches, she's young and she never attended a wizarding school. Yet she managed to hold her own against the most powerful magicians of the age for a long time, so just bloody think about this! If she was given the time and schooling, the training, then none of us would have stood a chance against her!"

"Alright I get it!" Albus breathed quickly, leaning against the table again. "I still don't see why we should worry, or why they shouldn't at least warn everyone! If she's going to get out and come back, we should be ready for it!"

"Like I said, it would send out a massive panic. People are still recovering from the last war, we don't need them readying for the next one."

"There's always gonna be another war, Scorpius," Albus mumbled, "and there's always gonna be a Potter stuck in it. Sometimes I think my family is cursed."

"How do you think I feel?"

"That's another thing." Albus pointed. "The rumors are getting even worse now! What they're saying about you, and me, they would stop if people just knew the bloody truth! About Craig's death, about the Augery, it would all go away!"

"Yea... about that..." Scorpius seemed to shuffle his loose papers around, collecting them into a neat pile and fixing the books stacked around him so they were perfectly parallel. "I... was thinking through it just now, that's what I was writing down, my family tree."

"Okay?"

"It really wouldn't matter if people knew the truth about the Augery, and were finally convinced I am not Voldemort's son," Scorpius was explaining this in a slow voice, and James pushed the books further to hear and see better. "My grandmother, Narcissa Malfoy, married into the Malfoy family. She was the second born of the Black sisters. You know, like Sirius and Regulus Black? She was their cousin."

"That's kind of cool."

"Right, and the middle sister was Andromeda Tonks, that's Teddy Lupin's grandmother; he and I are blood related, cousins."

"I know that."

"Uh-huh, but the oldest sister, first born before Narcissa and Andromeda, was Bellatrix Lestrange." He pushed his quill around the table. "So the Augery, I mean if she wasn't lying, and I don't think she was, that makes her more Black than Lestrange..."

"... oh... oh no...," Albus looked sick, and Scorpius nodded. "Tha-that doesn't mean you're related to Voldemort at all! You just have a really messed up family tree!"

"Can you even imagine how annoyed Sirius Black would be? Learning about Delphini?" Scorpius asked, picking his quill up again. "He would be disgusted I think. Might not like me much either, but I think I'm proud to be of blood relation to him, and to Regulus Black too."

"Scorpius..."

"Teddy Lupin and Delphini Riddle are both related to me by blood," Scorpius said, head bowed, the feather of his quill wiggling. "They're my cousins and there's nothing I can do about that. That makes me, and Teddy, Sirius and Regulus Black, related to Voldemort, by a twisted, unfair branch of fate and neanderthal instinct. That's just fact. I was so caught up in the situation I never stopped to think about my relation to her. Do you think she knew?"

"No," Albus almost croaked. "She was sheltered by Lestrange, I don't think she knew anything about her family aside from her mother and father's names. You weren't the one she manipulated, you're smart enough to have known she was bad news from the get go. I should have listened to you."

"Well, yea."

"I put you in so much danger, Scorpius," Albus looked tortured, sinking into his seat, green eyes a darker shade of emerald as tears of exhaustion swam but didn't fall. "This is my fault. Why am I such an idiot? You don't deserve any of this."

"Calm down a little Al, I never said I was mad at you or anything," Scorpius chided, not looking up from his book. "I think my family is a really good example of how good and bad can come from anywhere. The Black, Malfoy, and Lestrange families, for decades, have been very notably on the darker side of history, but every now and then someone breaks through it all and shines a little bit of light. Sirius, Andromeda, even Regulus. Those little lights help pave a better path for new generations, like me and Teddy. We don't have to look back and see inherent evil as the only option to our future. We can look at the lights and realize how easy it is to make choices, because that's really all that separates me from the darker sides of my family. Being good is up to me, not my family or the history of my family.

"I... feel really sorry for Delphini. She was an orphan. She never got to meet her parents, and she was never given a positive structure while growing up. Her only friend was a bird. Maybe if she'd been given the same role models as me or Teddy, then she would've grown up different; nicer."

"Some people are just born evil."

"I don't believe that for a second, Albus."

James could see Scorpius smiling softly where he was leaning over his book, which James was suddenly very interested in seeing the contents of. Everything they were discussing made his head spin, and honestly James didn't know if he should reveal himself or leave to try and talk to Albus another day.

They were discussing quite a bit it seemed, in very hushed, secretive tones, so James had a hunch he might learn exactly what happened if he stayed just a bit longer, carefully pulling a few books off the shelves before returning to peering through the small hole he'd opened in the book case.

Albus was staring at the Daily Prophet, eventually looking down at his lap, arms folded and clinging to his robes, knuckles white.

"I keep seeing it," Albus said slowly, he looked humiliated. "Hearing it."

"Me too," Scorpius admitted after a quiet moment between them, closing his book and giving a sigh. "If you wanna talk about-"

"What, my feelings? I don't talk about my feelings."

"No, you would never," Scorpius droned. "You and I are the only ones who got caught up in this, we're the only ones who know what happened. The only people we can talk to about it is each other. We're the only ones who really understand it."

"You don't have to twist me, you're the only one I ever talk to anyway," Albus said, the corner of his lips twisting upwards into a smirk.

Scorpius gave out a laugh that sounded like a heavy exhale, breathy like a gust of wind. "It'll be okay. If we managed to live through that, we can do anything; and if we get in another situation like that, and we die, well, at least we'll be together."

Albus snorted at that, reaching up to pick at the green Slytherin crest sewn into the chest of his robes. "You really happy to die with me? What about your endeavor to marry Rose?"

Scorpius responded with a blank expression, but his face lit up in realization after a moment. "Oh, Merlin! I asked out Rose Granger-Weasley!"

"And she still said no." Albus laughed out. "How did you forget that?"

Scorpius pulled one of the books from the stack beside him absently. "I've been busy, Albus. We're taking our O.W.Ls next year remember. We both have a lot of studying to do."

"Scorpius it's December."

"Never too early to start."

"Merlin's sake..."

"Besides, asking her out was kind of spontaneous, I think I was just high off the adrenaline of almost dying and figured it was now or never, I don't really know what I was expecting her to say. I know she absolutely hates me."

"I'm sorry, Scorp," Albus said. "Hey, don't give up that easily. There's definitely still hope. Imagine how impressed she'll be when you smoke her in the O.W.Ls! When she finds out you pretty much helped save the world as we know it! You saved her life especially! You gave up an alternate reality where you basically ran the school, no bullies, no harassment, no getting locked in closets, no Ravenclaw's staining your notes in ink or tearing up your textbooks, because that world was a world where she never existed! Scorpius, you're a catch, she'll be crazy not to say yes to a date eventually! Just give her some time, okay? Don't give up so soon."

Scorpius flicked the edge of his book, staring down. "I didn't... I didn't give it up for Rose," he said, and Albus frowned. "That world, one of eternal darkness, ruled by Voldemort and the Augery. I wasn't a good person in that world. My father wasn't the man he is now, and that was scary. People were afraid of me. I don't care that I wasn't getting bullied, that people were nice to me, it wasn't worth it. Being friends with the entire school wasn't worth sacrificing you or your family. You're the only friend I need at school. Even if I spend the next three years getting locked in closets and hexed because of an untrue rumor that started just because my father wanted to protect me from this world, just because the Ministry is too afraid to publicize the truth about Delphini, I don't much mind it. So long as I have you."

James could feel his heart seizing, again he was left so entirely confused as to how anyone could hate this kid. Across from him, Albus was watching Scorpius closely, not much emotion on his face itself, but a storm in his eyes that James, honestly, felt a bit afraid of. He couldn't tell what Albus was thinking, but the way he was watching Scorpius was intense in a way James hadn't been expecting.

The duo was quiet just long enough for James to realize why the expression was so familiar; because he'd definitely seen it before. On their mother. It was the same way she'd look at their father when he did something particularly odd.

Messing up while baking and getting covered in flour, Ginny walking into the room to find her husband trying to clean the mess, standing and waiting for a lecture about the kitchen only for Ginny to step over and hold his face between her hands, kissing him.

Oh.

That's right.

That intensely powerful expression was what Ginny gave Harry when she wanted to kiss him.

James really didn't know what to do now. If Albus reached over to try and kiss Scorpius, James might just pass out. 

Instead, Albus simply said, "Me too," and James almost audibly sighed in relief.

Scorpius was smiling softly down at his hands. "We were surrounded by Dementors, trying to get to the Black Lake. Severus Snape and I. Your aunt and uncle... they, um... but... okay we were surrounded, and Snape told me to think of something happy, something powerful enough to keep the Dementors from killing me. I tried to think of my mum, but it didn't work. I think... probably because I'm still miserable over her death? So, instead he told me to think of why I was giving up that universe, where I was a king with a kingdom. He told me to think of you, and it kept the Dementors away, long enough for me to get to the lake and fix everything. If... if that makes sense..."

"Oh..."

"Yea... it was really scary." Scorpius flipped open his book. "Now shut up and let me study."

"If you study during the Christmas break I'm taking your books away."

"We're going to be stuck here for Christmas break, Albus, we forfeited our right to go home this year because of the mess we got ourselves into."

"Yea." Albus held his hands out. "Mate we've got the run of the castle, that never happens. We're gonna have so much fun!"

Scorpius smiled and shook his head. "Then let me finish my work now so I don't have anything during break. You too, study, finish your homework, because you know I will force you during Christmas if you don't do it all now."

"Why are you so mean to me?"

"Don't be so dramatic."

Albus sighed and dragged his bag up from the floor and onto the table, pulling out books and parchment looking none too happy about being bullies into doing his homework.

"In the other world," Scorpius was saying as Albus opened his bottle of ink, "I never did any of my homework. I came into the library at one point, looking for answers as to what happened to Cedric Diggory, and you, and I found Craig Bowker in here. He was startled when he saw me and said he hadn't finished my essay yet. That was really horrible."

"Because he was scared of you?"

"Because I wasn't doing my own work," Scorpius looked anxiously at Albus. "I love homework! A universe where I don't like homework is not a universe I want to be in!"

"Merlin's sake, you're a special one alright," Albus chuckled, smoothing out his parchment. "I'm glad you like doing your work. At least one of us has to be motivated to get anything done between the two of us."

"Suppose you're right."

"We have detention again in a few hours," Albus murmured, and Scorpius smiled.

"Let's see if you can finish your Divination homework before then."

Albus was muttering something about prophecies being bullshit as someone walked up to the table, setting down their bag. James was stunned when he realized it was Rose, and Scorpius' eyes were wide.

"Oh, hello!"

Albus looked up, saw Rose, and sighed, dropping his head. "Of course the minute I decide to do some work someone else shows up."

"You're too easily distracted," Rose noted, pulling out the chair in front of her and sitting down, beginning to pull out her books with Albus and Scorpius just staring at her in confusion.

James felt incredibly proud, though. He felt as though his talk with Rose had really gotten through to her, and beamed through the little gap in the book case as Scorpius cleared his throat a few times.

"Um-"

"What did I say about making things awkward?"

Scorpius flushed. "I-I'm absolutely sorry."

"Don't apologize, Scorp," Albus said to him, then looked at his cousin. "What are you doing interrupting us?"

"My apologies, I didn't realize you owned this section of the library." Albus bristled, but Rose continued before he could respond. "There were no other seats."

"So go work outside," Albus snapped, and James felt physical pain at the way Scorpius seemed to deflate at her excuse.

"It's snowing."

"Wear a hat."

"Hey, it's totally fine!" Scorpius decided. "We don't mind! We're just finishing up our homework!"

"Yeah, you missed quite a few classes," Rose noted, and Scorpius winced like she'd physically smacked him. "What are you doing for your History of Magic essay? We're supposed to pick a witch or wizard of importance from the last century."

"Ugh," Albus ran his hands over his face, but Scorpius simply lit up.

"I have a whole list of people I want to write about!"

"For the sake of Merlin and my sanity, do not write an essay on my father," Albus said, smacking the table with his hand. "The other year, everyone wrote an essay on Harry Potter, the poor Professor got so fed up he actually contacted my dad to help grade them."

"I'm not gonna write about him, don't worry," Scorpius laughed, lips in a thin line again. "I don't think he'd be very amused even if I did. No, I might do Regulus Black."

"You're picking a dead person?" Rose asked, and Scorpius frowned. "Professor Binns said that it would probably be better to pick someone alive, unless we know if there's a ghost roaming around. Otherwise it'll be more difficult to research. Not to mention how little is still known of Regulus Black."

"Well..." Scorpius trailed off, suddenly looking disheartened, and Albus snorted.

"Who are you writing about then?"

"My mum of course." Rose seemed to swell in pride. "The first known Muggle born witch to ever make Minister of Magic? Who else would I pick?"

"Huh," Albus looked at Scorpius, "Slughorn knew Regulus personally, remember? You could ask about him. I think it would be good to write about him. If you don't, I'll do it."

Scorpius laughed nervously. "Well, I mean, the essay isn't due till next year. Summer homework and all. I have time."

"I've already got my outline." Rose pulled out a thick scroll. "Of course I've been adding a lot as I remember it."

"Is bragging over your essay the only reason you sat down?" Albus asked defensively, and Rose gave him a look.

"There were no other seats, I already said so."

"Well, then we're leaving." Albus stood, shoving all his books and parchment into his back, securing his ink before tossing that in last. "Come on, Scorpius, let's go talk to Slughorn."

"Oh. Oh! Yeah!" Scorpius hopped to his feet. "Yeah, he's got pictures too! Do you think he'd let me borrow some?"

"Course he will."

They walked off, leaving Rose at the table, glaring after them. James huffed through his nose in disappointment. That had been a pretty big disaster, but at least Rose tried, she had to be given credit for that. She'd just have to try again later.

James backed away, quietly replacing the books he'd taken down and creeping from the library to wander the halls.

It had been an interesting interaction to say the least, James thought he learned quite a bit just from listening and watching as the two Slytherin fourth years talked. James didn't know who "Delphini Riddle" or "the Augery" were, but he was smart enough to connect that they must have been involved in Albus disappearing those three times. With that simple fact known, James decided he didn't like her.

He wished he could talk to someone about it all, but he got the feeling bringing it up to his father would have the same effect as before.

"Don't bother your brother over it. It's not the school's business," blah, blah, blah.

In addition to their whispers of Delphini, their expressions and actions were also incredibly intriguing. The way Scorpius was sitting comfortably relaxed but tensed in his seat when Rose showed up, greeting her so enthusiastically but deflating the way he did when she implied she was there as a last resort.

Of course, because she would never sit with the son of Voldemort in any other situation.

Then the way Albus grew tense and defensive the minute Scorpius began to shrink, like he was trying to make up for his friend's fading self esteem; he lashed at Rose like he was defending Scorpius, protecting him. Watching them interact was fascinating.

Albus was an entirely different person with Scorpius than he was with everyone else, including his family. Not in a bad way of course.

Still, James wanted to talk to him, _needed_ to, but every time he managed to get Albus alone, he'd dodge James' questions like a pro and sneak off the second James looked away. Then suddenly it was Christmas break, Albus was staying at Hogwarts with Scorpius, and James was hustled onto the train with the rest of his cousins and Lily, heading home for the holidays.

He didn't even try talking to his father about Albus, and tried to enjoy his time off from school without worrying too much, tucked into the Burrow with his largely extended family and slouched on one of the couches in the living area as the youngest of his cousins joined Lily and Hugo in chasing a flying toy that one of his uncle's had given them.

James was being much quieter than he usually was, especially on the holidays, and of course everyone, the adults mostly, noticed something must have been wrong with him. Not that he could help it. He'd been like this since he got off the train and realized Albus wasn't with them. Was it that strange to worry about his brother?

"This is the quietest I have literally ever seen you in my entire life," a sudden familiar voice said, and James flinched from where he'd been slouching against the arm of the couch, looking to the left to watch Teddy Lupin fall onto the couch just beside him.

"Hey, you made it!" James greeted, one of his usual smiles taking to his lips but falling rapidly. "Am I being quiet?"

"Everyone's noticed," Teddy revealed, and James leaned his head into his hand, keeping his elbow propped on the arm of the couch so he could watch Teddy with the least amount of work as the Auror talked. "Gran and I just got here, Harry says you've been sitting here sulking for the past three hours."

"Three hours? Felt shorter than that," James half joked at that, but the humor didn't seem to reach his voice.

Teddy seemed to notice, which wasn't surprising (he noticed everything), and his brows knit together above eyes that were currently a swirl of green and gold, flecked with flashes of silver and red. Like he'd decided to morph his eyes into the most Christmassy color he could think of. His hair, on the other hand, was his signature blue with a softer pastel blue frosting the tips.

"I'm fine, Teds," James tried to reassure the expression of concern off Teddy's face, but it didn't work, and he just leaned closer to James so their shoulders were touching and their head's bowed close together.

"It's Albus, right?" Teddy asked, and James let out a frustrated sigh. "Harry told me. It was a pretty big deal around the Ministry."

"Why?" James asked. "That's what's bothering me, I have no clue what even happened." He kept his voice as low as he could so only Teddy could hear, grateful for the ruckus the rest of the family was making in their festivities.

Teddy was rubbing his neck, looking awkwardly off to the side. "Well... look, honestly you'd probably be even more worried if you knew. That's likely why you haven't been told yet. Your dad doesn't want to worry you or Lily."

James turned to face Teddy, leaning into his space. "I'm already worried, Lupin. Tell me what happened to my brother."

Teddy exhaled through his nose and looked at the door to the kitchen. "I told your dad I was just going to talk to you, let you confide in me. I never said anything about telling you Ministry secrets."

"Like you've never done that before," James threw out in a blasé manner. "Look, I overheard Al and Scorpius talking in the library the other day."

"You were eavesdropping?"

"Teddy you prick, I was spying, that's much more my style," James stated with a finger in Teddy's face. "I overheard them say a bunch of stuff, but it's like they gave me a bunch of puzzle pieces without telling me what the final piece was supposed to look like. They were talking about the Daily Prophet withholding information, death eaters, Azkaban, Voldemort, someone called the Augery; what's an Augery by the way? You heard a kid died? People have been spreading that Al and Scorpius killed him. I was there, I didn't see anyone, just-just Craig; and a flash of green light. I heard someone screaming, and the more I think about it, the more I realize how familiar the voice was, and I think it was Scorpius Malfoy who was screaming."

Teddy seemed taken aback by that, the red flecks in his eyes engulfing the rest of his iris before they morphed back into the holiday swirl of colors.

"I didn't know that."

"Well what _do_ you know? Listen, Scorpius was talking about some weird stuff in the library, wording out his family tree and concluding that he wasn't the son of You-Know-Who, but that he was distantly fucking related to him, which sounds like the worst damn family reunion I've ever heard of frankly."

"Alright, I'll tell you what I know, but you can't mention that you actually have this information, because I'm not allowed to talk about it."

"Will you get fired if they find out?"

"I think Harry might just ground me."

"No one cares. Tell me what happened."

Teddy glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was listening before leaning closer to James, close enough that their foreheads were touching so he could whisper as lowly as he could.

"A few months ago, Amos Diggory stopped at your house with his niece and caretaker, a young girl about my age calling herself Delphini Diggory."

"Delphini. Scorpius and Al said that name. They didn't call her Diggory though. Isn't that the name of the Hufflepuff who died during the last Triwizard Tournament?"

"That's right. He was murdered by Voldemort because he was in the way of your dad."

"Oh..."

"Amos was his father. For the past half year, the Aurors have been raiding the homes of known dark wizards and dark magic enthusiasts, searching for Time Turners and destroying them. Hermione made them illegal, so we had to enforce the law by confiscating the Time Turners, destroying them, giving the witches and wizards found with them a trial and imprisoning them if the evidence called for it. We found one in the possession of Theodore Nott, but instead of destroying it immediately, it was kept. Somehow Amos Diggory learned of it and came calling your father demanding he use it to bring back his son."

"Merlin..."

"Using time magic like that is illegal for a reason, it's dangerous and can have catastrophic consequences. I think Albus did what he did with good intentions, he fought with your father and ran away, thinking he could right all of Harry's wrongs, or at least one of them. Maybe to gain his approval, I'm not sure, his mind works very differently than yours or mine does. He and Scorpius jumped the Express and went to the home Amos was living in, enlisted Delphini's help, and using polyjuice potion, infiltrated the ministry posing as your dad, Hermione, and Ron. They found the Time Turner in your aunt's office and took it. Standing at the edge of the forest at Hogwarts, they went back in time, trying to save Cedric's life."

"You've got to be kidding me. It's cool they jumped the train and successfully infiltrated the ministry, but is my brother really that dumb?"

"Is that a question?" Teddy asked, then continued. "Their first attempt failed, but there were still consequences. Five minutes in the past put Albus in Gryffindor house instead of Slytherin, and Harry forbid him from speaking to Scorpius. Dumb move in my opinion, as if they wouldn't find a way past that, which they did. They tried again to save Cedric, succeeded the second time, but... with catastrophic consequences. Scorpius only gave foot notes on the situation, but when he returned to the present, Albus wasn't with him. He returned to a world run by death eaters."

"Oh Merlin..."

"He fixed it, fixed everything, made it so Cedric had died so he could bring back Albus and the way the world is now, safe from Voldemort, but it didn't end there. They were going to destroy the Time Turner, not trusting the Ministry to do it since they failed in it the first time. Albus, unfortunately, made the mistake of contacting Delphini for her input, and instead of helping them, she took the Time Turner and kidnapped them, snapped their wands and brought them to the Quidditch pitch."

"Where Craig Bowker died..."

"Hit with the killing curse cast by Delphini."

"Who the hell is she? She kidnapped Al and Scorpius, killed an innocent kid?"

"Harry didn't believe what she claimed at first, until she showed a fraction of her power and flew without the use of a broom," Teddy said grimly. "The daughter of Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange."

James felt sick, his mouth drying as he attempted to speak. "You've gotta be kidding."

Teddy shook his head. "She went back to Halloween day, the day your grandparents were murdered. Her intention was to stop her father, so he wouldn't lose his powers to your father in an attempt to kill him. To stop the prophecy of the Chosen One from ever existing. Al and Scorpius were stuck in time, but luckily they managed to send a message to the present. Your father, mother, aunt and uncle, and Draco Malfoy, used another Time Turner to find the boys, managed to stop Delphini, and brought her back to the present, sending her to Azkaban, where she is currently."

"That's what they were talking about in the library then," James said, staring down. "They said the Ministry was keeping her existence under wraps. There's been no reports of Voldemort's daughter existing at all, let alone that she kidnapped the boys and killed Craig."

Teddy sighed and looked at the door again before turning back to James. "I know. It was a long and annoying delegation, but after some discussion, Hermione and the rest decided to keep her existence from the eyes of the public, for now at least. There's too much at stake they claim."

"Scorpius said that," James admitted. "That a confirmed child of the Dark Lord would just give his supporters more power to rise up and start another war, with her at the helm of it all."

"Scorpius is right..." Teddy trailed off, running a hand through his hair. "Not that I enjoy the secrecy. I think it's ridiculous. I'm worried it might come out later, in the worst way possible, and what are people going to think of the Ministry then? Keeping something so important a secret?"

"Not like there's anything we can do about it," James murmured, arms folded, sighing and dropping his shoulders. "Merlin, I can't believe this. Damn it all, Albus. Why's he gotta get himself into this kind of bind?"

"It's done with now, Jamie."

"But the fact it happened in the first place," James argued. "I heard their argument, before term started, it was... it was really bad, Teddy. They both said some awful things to each other."

"They didn't mean it. Your dad is a good man, and Albus is just young and confused about himself."

"I should've done something," James said miserably, running a hand over his face. "I can't believe one wrong move and my brother could've been dead. Poof, gone, just like that. I should've tried harder to talk to him. I was so busy with my stupid hair..."

"None of this is your fault," Teddy scolded. "Things happen."

"It could've been avoided."

"Maybe," Teddy agreed loosely, "but at this point, just be happy he's alive and safe. In a messed up way, I think the experience was good for him. It's unfair a boy was killed, that will never be fair, but Albus will surely grow from it. He's got a lot of potential, he just doesn't know it yet. Not to mention his self confidence is shot from the way he's treated at school."

"I should've tried harder to stop that, too," James said, staring at his hands. "I know some people from my house, from my year even, are some of the people who target he and Scorpius. I should try harder to stop them."

"You've still got time, Jamie," Teddy assured. "The rest of this year, and next year."

"Then I'm graduated and gone, unable to help him."

"It will never be too late to be his brother," Teddy corrected with a naturally crooked smile, running a hand through James' hair to mess it up. "It'll be alright now. Everything's settled down."

"Yea...," James agreed, but it didn't quite sound like he actually believed it, so Teddy tugged at his hair.

"Mate I think there's still some pink in your hair."

"What?!" James shot back and grabbed his head, eyes wide. "I thought I got it all!"

"Aw, Jamie, don't worry so much, I think pink looks great on you!" Teddy said, the blue in his hair rapidly shifting color until it was a bright, almost insulting shade of pink. "Very punk rock."

"Merlin you are so fucking gay."

Teddy gave a clearly exaggerated wink, playing right along to James' smile, purple  and blue morphing into his hair in addition to the bit of pink, so there were three strips of color throughout his hair.

"Halfway there at least," he said, and James curled forward in a fit of laughter.

Talking with Teddy always made him feel better. He was the only one who seemed to know James well enough to know exactly what to say in order to make him smile, to bring his self confidence back.

His spirits were a lot higher than they were before, and he felt more motivated to talk to Albus as soon as they returned to Hogwarts for their next term.

He continued to replay Teddy's words in his head as he got on the train, insisting he, Lily, Rose, and Hugo all share a compartment together ("We'll see our friends in a few hours, let's have some more family time!"), but sat silently with his knee bouncing as he planned what he would say to Albus.

There were still a few more days till classes started up again, but James wanted to get Albus alone as soon as possible, so they could talk, then have a few days just to spend together bonding. James could practically see the face Albus would give him when he recommended they "bond". He tried not to think about it though.

Teddy said it would never be too late to be a brother to Albus, but after such a close call, James didn't want to wait any longer. The fact he waited this long was atrocious. It just wasn't acceptable.

"You know I love you, right Lils?" He asked his sister when they were on the platform, Hogwarts castle silhouetting the slowly darkening sky in the distance.

Lily just gave him a strange look, one eyebrow curved. "I know you love me, thick head, it's very obvious."

"Oh, good." He threw an arm around Rose. "I love you too, you know?"

Rose narrowed her eyes, watching James grab the back of Hugo's shirt to drag him closer, hugging him tightly from behind.

"I love my little Beater too!"

"Ge' offa me!"

"What's the matter with you today?" Rose asked as James ruffled Hugo's ginger head of hair. "Extra family time, confessing your love for us, which we already knew."

"You can never say it too much, Rosie!" James exclaimed, squeezing her cheeks between his hands. "Always tell your family you love them! Always, always!"

Rose rubbed her cheeks and stared after James with an uncertain look in her eyes, like she figured he was ill.

"James has gone mad," Hugo said, eyes wide, and Lily laughed softly as she pushed him by his shoulders from behind.

"He's always been that way! I kind of like how straight forward he is, you know? I love you too, James!"

Rose couldn't help smiling a crooked smile at that, watching James spin around to walk backwards and wave. "Me too, James! Kind of!"

"I don't," Hugo decided. "Why are girls so weird?"

"You think James is the coolest big cousin ever though, don't you?" Rose asked, and Hugo frowned.

"No I don't."

"He does," Lily assured. "He told me so."

"No I didn't!"

James had his priorities set when he stepped into the castle, heading straight for the Great Hall where that night's supper would be finishing up. Only a couple handfuls of students had returned, so it was nearly empty, most kids huddled at the Gryffindor or Ravenclaw tables, having condensed the seating just for the holidays and blending houses.

Slytherin table, however, did have a few people sitting at it, small groups huddled together, casting suspicious glances at the end nearest the door, where Albus and Scorpius were sitting alone.

James was going to walk right over to talk to them, no more interruptions, until something did interrupt him, in the form of three familiar seventh year Gryffindor's. James knew their names, but didn't care to address them by such as they exited the Great Hall and into the corridor beyond, shoving each other and laughing.

"Hey," James called to them, and the three stopped simultaneously to grin in his direction, knowing him as the captain of their house Quidditch team and Harry Potter's oldest son; they liked him, but most of the time James got the feeling they were only nice to him because of who he was related to.

Their shared house also played into that, as these three had never been too good to hurl insults at Albus whenever they passed him in the halls. James knew about that, and about the shoving and the fighting that left Albus with a busted lip he lied about ("Care of Magical Creatures class, mum, I need to be more careful." James knew it was a lie because Albus was phenomenal in Hagrid's class).

"Potter! Have a good Christmas, yeah?"

"Uh-huh. You didn't go home?"

"Wanted to stay back for once, see what Hogwarts on Christmas was like."

"Hope you haven't been messing with my brother."

It was something James hadn't said before, something he was disappointed in himself for not saying before. The three older boys just stared at him blankly, then snorted in different tones and volumes; the shorter of the three practically guffawed at it.

"You're funny, Potter!"

"I mean it," James quickly tried to clear his point so they would understand. "Stay away from my brother."

They didn't look amused anymore, scowling at James, who'd never been in a fist fight before, but was readying himself just in case, hands in fists at his sides and eyes narrowed.

Instead of fighting him, they just turned. "Whatever, James. Not our problem if you've turned into a snake lover. Completely disregard the fact they're all death eaters and murderers."

"They're not," James snapped, but he was ignored. It gave him the sense that the rest of the year might not be so fantastic for him, but he pushed the thought aside and just walked into the Great Hall to join Albus.

To say his brother was surprised at his appearance would be an understatement, because the moment James dropped himself onto the bench beside him, he froze with a forkful of cake halfway in his mouth, looked at James from the corner of his eyes, and stuffed the dessert into his mouth while mumbling around the utensil.

"He said what are you doing here," Scorpius translated, and James gaped at him.

"You understood that?"

"Well, he used a couple more words, but I decided not to repeat those."

Albus dropped the fork onto his plate and turned his head just enough to stare at James. "Isn't your table across the room?"

"But it's Christmas."

"No it's not."

"Classes don't start for another four days."

"I don't care."

"Gryffindor table is too crowded right now."

"I'm sure they'll make room for Mister James Quidditch Captain Potter."

"I wanted to sit with you though." James lifted the bag he'd been carrying on him, the rest of his luggage had probably been taken upstairs already, and dipped his hand into it. "Brought you something!"

"I don't want it."

"You don't even know what it is yet."

"Don't care."

"It could be cool."

"Doubt it."

"I'm giving it to you anyway." James set the gift on the table in front of Albus, who growled lowly, which was almost disheartening, but Scorpius was watching the interaction between them from Albus' other side, absolutely beaming.

"Got something for you too!" James said, and Scorpius' smile fell as his already pale features seemed to get whiter in shock; maybe that was fear though.

"Don't accept it, Scorp, he coulda cursed something."

"I don't even know any curses."

"That's a lie and you know it."

"It's just a book." James lifted the hardcover and Albus turned away with a hiss.

"His only weakness," he whispered under his breath as Scorpius reached out to take the book from James.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"Oh, Rose told me, uh, she met you two in the library before Christmas break. You mentioned wanting to write about Regulus Black for your History of Magic essay due over the summer."

"Oh." Scorpius slumped his shoulders, looking at the velvet cover of 'Black Family Through the Ages', which James had bought for himself a while back.

"I wrote my essay on Sirius, that's why I bought that. Course it's not as good as getting information straight from his mouth, but with that book and some first hand accounts from my dad and other people who knew him, I was able to write a good sized essay! It shouldn't matter if the person you choose to write about is dead or not. Actually I think those are the people who need to be written about the most! The dead don't have voices of their own! Unless they're ghosts of course, but I don't think Regulus Black is a ghost."

"Wow, um...," Scorpius seemed completely at a loss for words, staring at the book before looking at James, seemingly awestruck and clearly touched by the gesture. "Thank you."

"Ugh," Albus made a face and went back to leaning over his dessert as James talked over his head.

"Maybe you can talk to our dad about him! I don't think he knows that much, but you could also try Slughorn, McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey or Professor Sprout, Hagrid or Binns. Hey, you could come with us to Grimmauld Place this summer and try to talk with Kreacher!" James ignored the sound of Albus choking on his cake. "That's the old house elf who lives there, he's taken care of the Black family house for generations! He knew Regulus Black better than anyone! He's hard to talk to, a little snappish and sour, but you get along fine with Albus so dealing with Kreacher should be a walk in the park!"

Albus was red faced, James didn't know if it was because he was choking on his food, he was angry, or embarrassed, but Scorpius was smiling crookedly. He didn't accept or deny the invitation, just looked back down at the book, while James turned to Albus, who was downing his goblet of Pumpkin Juice like he'd been in the desert for weeks.

"Open yours now," James insisted, and Albus set his goblet down with a thud before glaring at James.

"I don't want anything, James," he said simply, pushing the parcel wrapped neatly in brown paper in front of James. "Why didn't you just send it with an owl if you're so insistent?"

"I wanted to watch you open it," James said, pushing the parcel back.

Albus smacked a hand on top of it to stop it from getting closer, then pushed it back towards James. "No thank you. Give it to someone else. Rose or Lily or Hugo maybe."

"But it's yours," James emphasized the word 'yours' with a shove against the package, forcing it closer to Albus.

They were facing each other now, both hands on either side of the present and struggling to shove it away and towards the other.

"I don't want your charity, James."

"It's not charity, it's love!"

"Merlin, I'd rather take charity!"

"Come on, you two, people are staring," Scorpius chided, looking around at the other three tables and the dozen or so sets of eyes staring over at them.

"Only cuz mister perfect Gryffindor here has infiltrated Slytherin," Albus grunted against his struggle to deny the present.

"I can sit here if I want, there are Ravenclaws sitting at my table, it's allowed before term starts."

"You're bloody annoying!"

"Open it!"

"Sod off!"

"Okay!" Scorpius stood up and plucked the wrapped parcel from between them, then stepped away from the bench and held it up, one hand on his hip. "Confiscated! You're making a scene! It was funny at first but now you're getting on my nerves! James, you came here for a reason, right?"

"I go to school here."

"No, that's not what I-," Scorpius paused and rolled his eyes. "I meant you sat at our table for a different reason, not just to give us Christmas presents."

"Oh! Yea I did!" He turned to Albus. "I gotta talk to you."

"No." Albus turned back to his plate, which had been cleared of food, leaving him gaping in disappointment before glaring at James. "You've ruined my night yet again, James. My chocolate cake is gone forever."

"I'll bake you some later."

"No."

"Al, remember earlier you asked me to get the new password from Professor Slughorn?"

Albus looked at Scorpius. "So?"

"So if you don't have a civil conversation with your brother I'm not telling you what it is."

"What? That's not fair. I'll just ask him myself."

"He's gone to bed already."

"I'll ask someone from our dorm."

"You think they'd tell you?"

Albus ground his teeth together before giving a groan and hoisting himself to his feet. "Bloody- Merlin- Sod awful- get the hell up, James, before everyone starts filing to their dorms."

James grinned at Scorpius, who just offered a smug, very Slytherin smile in return, and hurried after Albus as he made his way out of the Great Hall and down the darkest corridor. Likely because it was the one they were least likely to be interrupted down.

They didn't stop until they were several twists and turns away from the Great Hall, standing by a set of open windows carved into the gray stone, showing the courtyard below, dark but lit up by moonlight.

"So? What do you want? What was so important you lost me my chocolate cake to tell me?"

James found himself hesitating for some reason, looking up and down the hall to make sure no one, student or otherwise, was listening, because clearly this topic wasn't one that should be discussed; especially within the school.

"I talked to Teddy about what happened," he started, careful of how he worded his sentences. "You know, how you disappeared from the trai-"

"Stop." Albus slapped a hand over his mouth, then looked down the hall, dropping his hand and grabbing James by the tie so he could drag him further down the hall, out into the courtyard, releasing James only when they were next to the fountain.

"There, now no one can hear us," he said, and James stared at him, somewhat impressed, before shaking his head and continuing.

"I talked to Teddy about you and Scorpius disappearing those three times. You had everyone worried, you know? Dad wouldn't even let me see you when he found you the first time. He said you hurt your arm?"

Albus just sat down on the wall around the fountain, arms folded. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know everything that happened, Al. Teddy told me. Jumping off the train, Amos Diggory, breaking into the Ministry and stealing the Time Turner, Delphini."

"Don't say that name," Albus snapped, bristling, his green eyes like tar against the darkness of the courtyard.

"What do you want me to call her then? That one bitch? Sorry, I meant _witch."_  He barely saw Albus' lips twitch into a smile he disguised as a scowl, and sat down next to his brother, facing him. "Bottom line is I know what happened, okay? Teddy wasn't supposed to tell me, he said the Ministry is keeping a lid on it to keep the magical world from going chaotic over the existence of... well, her."

"And?" Albus snapped. "What do you want, a fuckin medal? You know what happened, congratulations, five points to Gryffindor, what do you want me to say, huh?"

"Nothing, I just-!" James sighed. "Look I was really worried about you! Why didn't you tell me what was going on? I could've helped!"

"Are you mad? Why the hell would I tell you anything?!"

"Because I'm your brother!"

"Yeah and Harry Potter is my dad, but I didn't tell him either!"

"That's a little different," James argued. "Is it that hard to believe you could've confided in me?"

"Kind of." Albus scoffed, turning away. "Doesn't matter that you know what happened. I imagine what you got were the cliff notes, you don't know what I saw."

"Well... so what?" James felt somewhat desperate. "Tell me then."

"No thanks."

"Why?"

"Aside from the fact this is the first time you've sought me out at school to talk to me about something other than Quidditch, our parents, or the fact I'm in Slytherin house?"

".... yeah, aside from that."

"You fucked up my dessert."

"That's petty."

"I'm a Slytherin."

"Being Slytherin doesn't mean you have to be petty- okay stop distracting me. I'm being serious here."

"Sirius is your middle name."

"Stop it," James said, and he must have spoken in an authoritative tone, because Albus went rigid, staring at him with the same silent defiance he'd give their father.

James found himself sighing again, leaning over his knees with his arms folded against them, staring at the castle and the lights flickering in the windows. They wouldn't be able to stay out much longer, it was already nearly pitch dark out, a professor would probably be along to chide them inside soon.

"I'm sorry." The apology slipped out without James thinking about it, but Albus didn't say anything in return, so he continued, desperately. "Just from what Teddy said... it sounded like it was really scary. I saw the light that flashed from her killing curse. I was on my broom by the forest edge looking for you, and that green light just lit the sky over the Quidditch pitch, so I flew over, saw Craig just lying there..."

"... you're the one who found him?"

"Yeah." James tapped his fingers together. "I was really scared. You were missing, a kid was dead, I thought... you know, I thought the worst."

"Thought Scorpius and I had killed him?"

"What? No." James sat straighter to look at him. "I thought you were dead, too."

For some reason, Albus looked surprised at his admission, like he never expected James to worry for his safety.

"That witch, Delphini, blood of one of the most dangerous Dark Wizards of our history... she came after you like You-Know-Who came after dad. Like the Potter's are cursed... like he cursed our entire family when he killed our grandparents. She manipulated you and nearly killed you, you would've been lost in time, I never would have seen you again."

"Is that such a tragedy?"

"Don't fucking say that!" James snapped, and Albus leaned back, pushed by the raise in volume. "Why is it so hard to get it through your head that I care about you?! You're my brother! You're the only one I got and I don't want to lose you just because you're moody and reckless! Talk to me, damn it! Give me a chance to help you! No one can help you if you don't reach out!"

"I don't need your help, James!"

"That's too bad cuz here I am; I'm not going anywhere!"

"You're annoying!"

"I'm supposed to be!"

"Who's out there?!" James and Albus both froze at the sound of Filch's voice, staring at the lantern bobbing towards the courtyard. "Past curfew! Students out of bed!"

James grabbed Albus and dragged him up, around the fountain and down the far hall that lead onto the grassy hill beyond that lead to the Black Lake, the forest, and Hagrid's hut. They ducked behind the stone structures just beyond the arching doorway, watching the bobbing lantern in the distance before it disappeared back into the castle.

James sighed in relief and Albus muttered under his breath. "I'm expelled if they find me out here..."

"I've got my cloak, don't worry, I won't let you get expelled," James assured, turning and sitting in the grass, staring down at Hagrid's hut, where a single window was lit up.

Albus sat beside him, unable to do much else now. He couldn't just walk into the castle by himself without getting in trouble, so he had to just sit with James until he decided to pull out the cloak and sneak them both back inside.

"I was scared...," James muttered again, and Albus dragged his feet closer, lifting his knees and folding his arms over them. "I'm just sorry, okay? I've been a really bad brother, especially at school. I could've been more supportive of you, but I never tried hard enough. Always teasing you and making jokes about being in Slytherin house."

"That's how you express yourself, by making jokes," Albus muttered. "I don't know how you got it into your head that people wouldn't like you unless you made stupid jokes."

"I don't think that."

"Are you sure?"

James didn't reply, staring up at the stars as he considered it. Those three seventh year Gryffindor's, he recalled laughing with them about Slytherin students and about Albus and Scorpius, selling his soul to a damaging joke just to be liked and accepted. He wanted to be something other than a Potter.

The first time he ever spoke seriously against those three, defended Albus instead of laughing at him, they scoffed at him. They wanted nothing to do with James Potter unless he was willing to hate Slytherin as much as they did. Maybe... maybe Albus was right.

"What the shit is wrong with me?" He asked, and Albus rolled his head to look at him.

"Get it finally?"

"I'm... sorry."

"It's not my life you're dragging around, it's yours. Look." Albus leaned forward. "I don't care that you laugh at me behind my back, I don't care that ninety percent of the school hates me while nine percent don't give a shit about me. Wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"At least I have a real friend," Albus was staring at the sky. "Even if it's just one, even if he's from a family dad hates... Scorpius saved my life. We saved Cedric Diggory, but it lead to dad dying, Neville dying, and me, you, Lily, never existing. Saving Cedric Diggory by humiliating him turned him, and he became a death eater, murdered Neville, dad was killed in a raid on the school, Voldemort ran the wizarding world with Delphini as the Augery beside him. Scorpius was a king in that alternate reality, ran the school because of his name, because people were either afraid of him or worshiped him, but he gave it up to save me and bring me back.

"My only friend did that for me, James. I couldn't care less about the rest of this school so long as I keep that friend. So go ahead and laugh at me behind my back, I honestly don't care. I've got Scorpius, you've got your jokes, we both win."

"I'd rather have my brother," James decided, hands clenched together. "Scorpius really did that for you?" Albus shrugged. "I should've given him more than a book... I need to thank him..."

"Don't talk to him."

"Why not?"

"Cuz if you make him upset I'll have to kill you."

James barked a laugh, then frowned. "Wait are you serious?"

"He's been through enough," Albus muttered, and James furrowed his brow.

"I heard... I heard someone scream, after I saw that light. It sounded like... Scorpius. What happened to him? After Delphini killed Craig? What did she do to you? To Scorpius?"

"Aside from kidnapping us?" Albus asked, staring at the grass around his shoes. "She was going to torture me."

"Wh- the cruciatus curse?"

"No, she was going to tie me to a chair and force me to listen to old Cher songs. Yes, cruciatus curse."

"Merlin... she didn't-"

"No, she didn't, but I would've preferred it."

"Al!"

"I can handle physical pain, James, but I'm not strong enough to watch it happen to my best friend."

James felt himself choke on his own breath, but felt stupid for not realizing that's what happened sooner. Of course a dark witch born of Voldemort would kidnap two innocent kids and torture one of them to manipulate the second into doing what she wanted. James was furious, but felt somehow proud.

"You went with her so she would stop hurting Scorpius..."

"He told me not to," Albus croaked. "Said not to bother, that it was fine, but I couldn't... he's my best friend, I couldn't... let him die..."

James reached out to wrap an arm around Albus, pulling him closer and hugging him with both arms wound around his shoulders and chest. He expected Albus to jerk away or fight the embrace like he usually did, but instead he slumped into it, head on James' shoulder.

"All the rumors, all the history of Slytherin students... you and Scorpius are the least Slytherin-like Slytherins I've ever met."

"No we're not," Albus mumbled. "We're what Slytherin are supposed to be."

James laughed at that, hugging Albus tighter. "Yeah, I like that better." He squeezed his brother, "You did a good job, Al. Keeping him safe; keeping each other safe. I... wish I had a friendship like that."

"You can't have Scorpius," Albus said, voice muffled, it sounded like he was crying, and James grinned.

"Maybe we can share him?"

"Fuck off."

James just laughed again, softer this time, and continued to hold Albus until he'd calmed down, pulling out of James' embrace and turning his back to him, rubbing his eyes and sniffing.

James reached into his bag and pulled out the invisibility cloak, rising to his feet. "Hey, Al."

"What now?"

"Remember you can talk to me, okay? Don't ever do something this reckless again. I don't ever want to be scared of you never coming back." He reached his hand down, and Albus took it reluctantly, standing. "We're brothers, remember. We have a special bond."

"That sounds gross."

"Sorry about your cake by the way."

"Whatever."

"I'll make it up to you, promise. Come on, duck under, I'll make sure you don't get caught."

Albus muttered but obeyed, squeezing against James' side beneath the cloak and struggling to walk in tune with his older brother as they snuck back into the castle.

"Stop," Albus hissed. "That's the way to Gryffindor common room."

"Well, what do you expect me to do?"

"Help me down to Slytherin, then sneak back to Gryffindor."

"I thought you didn't know the password?"

"I bloody don't but Scorpius is probably already in bed!"

"Just come with me."

"That fat painting isn't gonna let me in, you know that! Even if she did I do not want to spend the night in Gryffindor tower with the majority of my bullies!"

"I'll beat 'em all up for you, don't worry."

"James you've never been in a fight in your life!"

"Who's there?" A voice echoed down the hall, and James exchanged a panicked look with Albus before jerking out from under the cloak, ensuring it was still covering Albus before spinning on his heel, seconds before a wand lit up in his face.

"James?"

"Oh! Hello Professor Longbottom! What are you doing wandering the halls this late? That's not allowed, you know."

Neville stared blankly at him for a moment. "I am a teacher, you know. I was patrolling. Ever since your brother started popping in and out..."

"Ah, making sure the kiddos are safe? Good man." James reached out to pat him on the shoulder. "Well, I should be off to my room now."

"What are you doing wandering the halls in the first place?" Neville asked, glancing at the space beside James where Albus was probably still standing.

"Just... enjoying the fresh air a moment. I... couldn't remember the password to the portal."

"Mandrake."

"Ah! Yes! Of course! Thank you, Professor!"

"Lacewing."

"Pardon?"

"You can come out, Albus," Neville said, pointing his wand at where Albus was. "I'm not dumb, I went to school with your father. Come on."

The air seemed to ripple as Albus peeled the cloak off, looking sheepishly off to the side as he handed it back to James and Neville set one hand against his hip, brow curved up towards his hairline.

"Honestly."

"We're sorry Professor," James quickly said. "It's my fault, I bullied him out of the Great Hall and outside, I wanted to talk to him about... everything he missed out at Christmas back at home."

Neville eyed him before looking closely at Albus, and maybe he noticed the glassy sheen of his eyes, or the red around them, the streaks of tears dried to his cheeks, but the Godfather in him must have won out over the Professor, because he huffed through his nose and glanced at James.

"The password to Gryffindor common room is Mandrake."

"Yes, sir."

"And Lacewing is the password to Slytherin," he said this to Albus, who glanced at him before looking back at the stone floor. "Both of you run on now, get to bed."

"Yes, sir."

"Thanks," Albus muttered, turning around with James, only a few steps away before Neville called out again.

"Al, come see me tomorrow."

Albus walked backwards to look back at him. "Am I in trouble?"

"No," Neville smiled. "Thought you and I could have tea."

Neville might not have seen it, but James was close enough to see the way Albus' lips curled in a small smile.

"Sounds cool."

"Bring Scorpius if you wish."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now bed, go on."

"Lucky," James said as they turned a corner. "You get your Godfather right next door for tea, and to get you out of trouble."

"I think he's just trying to make me feel better," Albus admitted, stopping at the fork in the castle; left hall leading to Slytherin common room and the right leading up to Gryffindor tower. "Thanks, I guess."

"Anytime," James smiled, grabbing Albus as he turned and hugging him from the side. "I love you, Al."

"Let me go before I bind your legs and make you crawl to your bed."

James just laughed, ruffling Albus' hair as he pulled back and turned, his back to Albus so he didn't see the smile on his brother's face.


End file.
